ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Splashinis Television
Splashinis Television is the Burbank-based children's television division of Splashinis Worldwide Studios founded by Ronald A. Weinburg, David Ferguson, Clement Calvet and Lesley Taylor on November 8, 1994 and incorporated on October 6, 1996. Its operates two divisions: Boulder Inc. (formed on August 9, 2001) and its Family Entertainment label (formed on November 10, 2001). Splashinis Television, along with its parent company Splashinis Worldwide Studios and the rest of its sister assets, was integrated into The Sam Loyd Company on May 17, 2009, with production of Pajamas: Shooting Plake, The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy, Tale of the Mighty Knights: W.O.R.L.D. and The Lab Scientists continuing. History Establishments and First Show (1994-96) Splashinis Television was founded by Ronald A. Weinburg, David Ferguson, Clement Calvet and Lesley Taylor on November 8, 1994. The division was incorporated on October 6, 1996, producing its first series, Save the Day, a TV adaptation to the property under the same name. Save the Day began airing on Fox Kids and Fox Family Channel from May 18, 1997 until May 25, 2001, when a television adaptation of Who Goes There?, under the same name, premieres. Save the Day airs in over 52 countries worldwide. On December 15, 1996, Splashinis Television announced a partnership with Warner Bros. Animation to co-create and co-develop a duo of two computer-animated television series: The Amazing Splashinis and The Legend of the Volcano Sisters, set to be air between 1998 and 2002. Launch of Boulder Inc. and Family Entertainment (1998-2001) In 1998, health problems began to weaken Ken Kesey, who previously worked at his parent company Splashinis Worldwide Studios from 1956 until 1986, starting with a stroke that year. On August 9, 2001, Butch Hartman, Keith Alcorn and Mike Gasaway, directors of Nickelodeon's The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (2004-06), officially founded Boulder Inc., a children's television programming company, which was later acquired by Splashinis Television in mid-2003. On October 25, 2001, Kesey underwent liver surgery to remove a tumor. He did not recover from that operation and died of complications on November 10, 2001, at age 66, when Splashinis Television premiered Pajamas and launched his new Family Entertainment label, directed by screenwriters Michael Diederich, Ian Wasseluk and Tara Nicole Whitaker, who will produce family-friendly quartet television content with the Splashinis brand. Debut of Mission to Mars: The Series and The Legend of the Volcano Sisters in 2002 On February 22, 2002, the first television series produced by Splashinis Television under his Family Entertainment label, Mission to Mars: The Series, officially debuted, as filmmaker and animated cartoonist Chuck Jones died in the same day at the age of 89. On October 29, 2002, McQueen died from melanoma in Berkeley, California, at the age of 41. His death occurred during the production of Finding Nemo, which is dedicated to him. His former colleagues also paid homage by naming the main character and Piston Cup Champion in the film Cars "Lightning McQueen". Also on the same day, The Legend of the Volcano Sisters, the second Splashinis-branded television series produced under the Family Entertainment label, officially debuted on The WB as part of the Kids' WB programming block. ''Ryan & Isabella: The Series On February 15, 2003, Splashinis Television entered into a new individual television adaptation agreement with Electronic Arts and Splashinis Television to adapt the ''Ryan & Isabella video game series into a 52-episode traditional animated television series, with Studio B Productions and Breakthrough Entertainment co-producing it. Splashinis Television then confirmed in September 2003 that it intended to present the new program to lead the US-Canadian broadcasting rights that were managed by Viacom Media Networks and Corus Entertainment. The concept of the program was given to Catherine Cavadini, the creator of the series, since Electronic Arts, Splashinis Television and YTV began manufacturing 52 episodes, with the animation scheduled to be created by Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd., as Splashinis Television is set to co-produced it under his Family Entertainment label. Audrey Juneting-Patterson, the executive producer of The Legend of the Volcano Sisters, joined the line of management concepts in the series by incorporating stories with Steven Sullivan, Michael Stokes, Terri Baynton, Hugh Duffy, Ross Hastings, Jeff Schechter and Richard Elliott who will create stories, with CH Greenblatt, Maxwell Atoms, Michael Diederich, Alex Almaguer, Ian Wasseluk, Tara Nicole Whitaker, Chris Headrick, Jay Baker, John Holmquist and Spencer Laudiero sharing them. Ryan & Isabella: The Series premiered on December 18, 2006 on YTV in Canada and on August 13, 2007 on Nickelodeon in the United States, before its later release on Nicktoons Network on October 7, 2007, along with Edgar & Ellen. Final years and integration (2008-09) Splashinis Television suffered significant financing problems and problematic indications, since the poor grades resulting from The Amazing Splashinis were corrupted, since Cartoon Network wanted to extend the rules of the unrecognized Splashinis brand television lineups by illustrating $ 160 million to forget these productions. Soon on August 9, 2008, Secret Mission Adventures, the final Splashinis-branded television series produced by Splashinis Television under the Family Entertainment label before dissolving on January 17, 2009, officially debuted on Teletoon, followed by its US debut on Disney Channel on August 10, 2008, leading the deaths of both Bernie Mac and then Isaac Hayes. Finally, on January 17, 2009, The Sam Loyd Company acquired Splashinis Worldwide Studios and integrated the company into it, along with his assets, including Splashinis Television, on May 17, 2009. Production of Tale of the Mighty Knights: W.O.R.L.D. and The Lab Scientists moved to Cartoonverse Television in June 2009, while production of The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy (originally produced by Boulder Inc. in association with Treeland Productions) continued until July 23, 2011, when The Hub officially canceled the series. Production of Secret Mission Adventures and Pajamas: Shooting Plake continued until May 24, 2011, as production of The Amazing Splashinis continued to air on both Cartoon Network and Boomerang until December 16, 2016, under the Rockville Animation Studios banner. Programs Splashinis Television *''Cave Party'' (1995-99) *''Save the Day'' (1997-01) *''The Amazing Splashinis'' (1998-2016) *''Who Goes There?'' (2001-04) *''Pajamas'' (2001-07) *''Automargon'' (2005-09) *''The Heart of the Jungle'' (2005) *''Follow that Feather'' (2006-09) *''Tale of the Mighty Knights: W.O.R.L.D.'' (2007-08) *''The Lab Scientists'' (2007-09) Boulder Inc. *''The Adventures of Fun Ghosts'' (2003-06) *''The Backyardigans'' (2004-09) *''Match on Mt. Olympius (2004-07) *Spore Fort Mountain (2005-06) *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour: The Series'' (2006-09) *''News Flash'' (2007) *''The Adventures of Cuddles and Toothy'' (2007-09) Family Entertainment *''Mission to Mars: The Series'' (2002-06) *''The Legend of the Volcano Sisters'' (2002-06) *''Ryan & Isabella: The Series'' (2006-09) *''Secret Mission Adventures'' (2008-09) References See also *Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Media companies established in 1994 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2009 Category:Media companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies of the United States Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios subsidiaries Category:1994 establishments in the United States Category:2009 disestablishments in the United States